


Punishment

by Shleymeister



Series: YOI Omegaverse Week [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Kinda, Light Sadism, M/M, Mafia AU, Rough Sex, Spanking, YOI Omegaverse Week, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shleymeister/pseuds/Shleymeister
Summary: The Pakhan finds out his omega is playing with other alphas





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 for YOI Omegaverse week  
> Prompt: Mafia AU  
> Keywords: Possessive/Territorial

“Hey! Let go of me!” 

Two strong beta guards had grabbed the omega by his arms, dragging him as he struggled against their grip. The journalist’s heart pounded as the anticipation grew. As the omega grew closer to the door, his thrashing increased but the Pakhan only had the strongest goons. The men threw him into a concrete room, the impact making him grunt. The metal door slammed shut while the omega heaved himself up from the floor. 

“You’ve been a bad Omega, Yuuri.” The Pakhan said, leaning against the metal table in the middle of the room. A single metal chair lay dragged to the side as the bright glow from the single light bulb hang from the concrete ceiling. 

“Is there a reason you’ve brought me down here, Viktor?” Yuuri asked, dusting his pants as he stood up. 

“This is where I️ bring those who disobey me.” Viktor said, loosening his tie. “Of course, you won’t be getting their punishment.” 

“Punishment? What is this, a sex dungeon?” Yuuri asked incredulously, letting out a small chuckle in disbelief. The omega turned away from Viktor in order to move the large metal door open. Yuuri wasn’t going to deal with any of Viktor’s crap right now.

“Yuuri.” Viktor said, a warning evident in his tone. He stepped off from the table, walking towards the door. The door was locked, but Yuuri didn’t move, his brain instilled to that command. That tone meant _stay_.

Yuuri gasped when Viktor grasped the back of his neck, the chill from the leather of the gloves sent a shiver through his spine. Viktor pushed Yuuri’s head against the cool, steel door. Anticipation shook through his veins as Viktor’s other hand trailed down Yuuri’s front torso. The omega tentatively looked behind at Viktor, whimpering as he began to gently massage Yuuri’s crotch. 

“God, what a slut. I’ve barely touched you and you’re already hard.” Viktor laughed lightly under his breath. “But you are mine, Yuuri.” Viktor nipped the tip of Yuuri’s ear, “I️ don't share what’s mine, Yuuri.” 

“I’m-” Yuuri bit his lip to muffle a moan, “not yours.” 

“You've been mine ever since I️ first took you. How long are you going to deny it?” Viktor said, grinding against Yuuri’s backside. He dips his hand inside Yuuri’s leggings, stroking his cock. The texture from the gloves made Yuuri groan.

“Just because I️ sleep with you, does not mean I’m yours.” Yuuri groaned shakily, a twist of his wrist made the omega’s knees weak. “You know that I️’m still unclaimed.”

Yuuri grabbed ahold of Viktor’s wrist, urging him to stop to let the omega‘s head clear. The hand disappeared and the hold on Yuuri’s neck weakened. Yuuri turned over, confusion etched on his face. Viktor grabbed Yuuri by the waist, pulling him towards the table. 

“Viktor, what are you doing!” Yuuri yelled. Viktor slammed the omega on the table, loosening the tie from around his neck. Viktor wrapped the tie around Yuuri’s wrists, tying it into a sturdy knot. “Oh, is that what we’re doing?” Yuuri asked, “A bit of bondage in order to sate those possessive alpha instincts.” Yuuri teased, chuckling as Viktor growled. 

Viktor placed a hand around Yuuri’s throat, squeezing in warning. “Yuuri.” The same tone as before, the smile drops from Yuuri’s face. This isn’t Viktor, but the mobster talking. It’s the Pakhan, the cold blooded killer who disregards life as long as he gets something for it. Those icy blue eyes stared down at him, the only emotions are rage and possession. Yuuri must have really pissed him off. Viktor pulled out his pocket knife, lightly running the blade down the fabric of his leggings. The cloth ripped, Yuuri hissed as the blade sliced through his thigh. Viktor ripped the pants off, leaving Yuuri in his lace panties and t-shirt. 

“Such pretty panties,” Viktor mused, running a gloved hand over the shallow cut. “Did you wear them for your informant? To please that alpha in order to get you information?” 

Yuuri looked to the side, “I️-I️ didn’t know that’s what he wanted from me.” 

“You went along with it. You let him touch something that isn’t his.” Viktor accused, eyes narrowed coldly and pressed into the cut. “Touch something that’s mine. I️ cannot allow that again.” 

“What are you going to do?” Yuuri asked, knowing full well what’s coming to him. His relationship with the Russian crime lord was unpredictable, except in terms of his possessiveness. While Yuuri let himself get felt up by some alpha pig so he could find his target for a story he was chasing, Yuuri didn’t think Viktor would find out. But Viktor know everything going down in the criminal underworld, especially when it comes to the affairs of his omega, Yuuri Katsuki. 

“I’m going to make you mine.” Viktor said, flipping Yuuri onto his back, his thighs spread. Viktor pulled his panties down, exposing his wet hole to the crime lord. “You’re so wet, Yuuri. It seems you like it when I’m angry with you. Did you do this on purpose? Hoping I’d give up a good fuck?” 

Yuuri arched his back, while he has been missing Viktor’s hands on him, Yuuri took that deal for work. “It didn’t have anything to do with you. I️ was trying to find a man.” Yuuri admitted, whimpering at the gloved finger thrusting roughly in Yuuri. 

“You could have asked me, you know I can find anyone.”

“I️ didn't want to burden you! I️ wanted to do this on my own!” Yuuri moaned, Viktor added another finger right to Yuuri’s sweet spot. 

“Burden me?” Viktor laughed, “It’s already burdensome to track you down and kill your informant.” 

“Kill!?” Yuuri exclaimed. “Why would you do that?”

“He touched what wasn’t his to touch, honestly Yuuri haven’t you figured it out yet.” Viktor leaned close to the omega’s plush thighs, soon biting down roughly. Yuuri cried out at the pain, struggling with his confines. “You’re mine. That means no one can touch you, no one can fuck you without my permission, got it?” Viktor removed his fingers from Yuuri, opting to unbutton his pants and pull his erect cock out of his slacks. Lining himself up, Viktor pushed himself in. He grabbed the omega’s hips, a tight, painful grip as he quickly thrusted into him. Yuuri moaned, gasping and panting wildly. Tears welled up in his eyes as Yuuri attempted to stroke his cock with his still bound hands. Viktor slowed his pace, growling as he smacked Yuuri’s ass. 

“Ow! Viktor, what the fuck?!” Yuuri swore, glaring at the alpha. 

“If you’re going to touch yourself, then you’ll have to beg for it.” Viktor smirked, picking up the pace. 

Yuuri moaned, thrashing from his binds. Muttering swears and cries to god under his breath, Yuuri squeezed his eye shut. Begging seemed like a good idea as Viktor’s pace increased. He leaned down to place harsh bites and wet kisses on Yuuri’s chest and nipples. Viktor stopped, Yuuri lifted his head to look up at Viktor, bleary-eyed. The omega’s body felt limp, relaxed yet tense. Viktor knew exactly how to push each of Yuuri's buttons and to make him absolutely breathless. 

Viktor pulled out, but before Yuuri could say anything Viktor turned him over on his stomach. The alpha reentered Yuuri, a form grip on the omega’s hair. Viktor panted, pounding into Yuuri as he leaned down and growled in his ear. “I’m getting close Yuuri, so you better start begging to touch yourself now or you won’t be able to.” 

Yuuri moaned in response, his breath ragged from Viktor’s grip on his hair. The omega hesitantly opened his eyes, craning his neck to look over at Viktor who slowed his pace to stave off his own orgasm. Yuuri lowered his gaze, swallowing before mumbling under his breath. 

Viktor stopped, pulling Yuuri’s head back. “What was that? Speak up.”

“Please! Oh god, please let me touch myself.” Yuuri yelled, tears burning in his eyes. 

Viktor let go of Yuuri’s hair, trailing his hand down the omega’s back. “Then touch yourself.” 

Yuuri shifted, his bound hands attempted to move under his body but Viktor kept Yuuri pinned on the table. He looked back at the alpha in disbelief, shooting him a look as he laid his bound hands in front of him. “I️ can’t touch myself in this position.” 

“That’s too bad.” Victor said, Yuri could hear the smirk in his voice. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri groaned. 

“I️ guess you’ll have to beg again.” Viktor mused, finally starting a slow, steady pace. 

“Are you serious?” Yuuri attempted to lift himself up, but Viktor kept Yuuri down. 

“Come on, Yuuri. This is a punishment after all, am I️ supposed to let you ride my cock for all your pleasure after you let some alpha touch you? Hm?” Viktor slapped his ass again. “Beg.”

“For what?” Yuuri whined as Viktor picked up the pace once more. 

“Don’t you want to come? Hm, maybe you shouldn’t,” Viktor pondered, “Might teach you a lesson.” Viktor chuckled, grasping the front of Yuuri’s neck. “Or maybe I️ should leave you here after I️ finish. Leave you strapped to the table, tied up with a vibrator, maybe a cock ring to keep you from coming.” Victor tightened his grip on Yuuri’s throat. 

“You sadist.” Yuuri spit out, the tight grip leaving him light headed. 

Victor chuckled, “You can beg better than that.”

“Fuck you.”

Another squeeze to the throat and another smack to his backside. Viktor tsked, “You’re not making this any better for yourself, Yuuri. I’m honestly considering leaving you here.” Viktor said, “Only after I️ fill you full of my come. Maybe, you’ll get pregnant with my children.”

“I’m on birth control.” Yuuri shot back.

“It only lasts for so long, and I️ am a patient man, Yuuri.” Viktor said. “Maybe I️’ll keep you here. Wait until you have a heat, then breed you.” Viktor thrusted his hips faster, using his grip on Yuuri’s throat as leverage. 

There was always a fear. A small one, but it was there. Viktor was controlling and possessive. It was only a matter of time before the Pakhan of the Russian Mafia would take Yuuri and never let him go. Their relationship took off after Yuuri broke into one of his clubs to find a data disc. Yuuri was caught, but he seduced the mob boss for a ‘get out of jail free card.’ But Viktor wanted more. It didn’t matter where Yuuri was, Viktor was always there. Yuuri was a free spirit, always on the move, and Viktor was always hot on his tracks. 

The alpha’s tightened grip made Yuuri feel light headed. Each thrust made Yuuri climb higher on cloud nine. “Viktor…” Yuuri moaned, “Please, I, please let me come.” He couldn’t take anymore of this. The omega recognized Viktor as his alpha, even if they weren’t bonded. The omega wanted to please his alpha. “What do you want?! Please tell me, I’ll… I’ll even ride you.”

Viktor pulled out, loosening his grip on Yuuri’s neck and lifting his hand off of the small of his back. The alpha pulled up the metal chair, sitting down as he watched the disoriented omega lift up his body. “I’m all yours.” Viktor gestured to his cock, hard and leaking. 

Yuuri scooted off the table, legs wobbling as he shuffled over to the alpha’s lap. The omega suddenly felt the need for affection from the alpha. Yuuri straddled Viktor, nuzzling him and breathing in his scent. Viktor chuckled at Yuuri’s sudden amorous behavior. Viktor lines himself back up with Yuuri’s hole, guiding the omega down onto his cock. Yuuri, almost sleepily, lifted himself up and down with help from Viktor’s gentle thrusts. 

“Wow!” Viktor said in awe, “I️ got you in an omegaspace.”

Yuuri blinked, tipping his head as one thrust made him moan. Yuuri moved his hands towards his cock, gently moving his fist but the stimulation wasn’t enough. Yuuri looked back down at Viktor who seemed entranced. The angry, territorial alpha was gone, now Viktor was possessive but in awe. Yuuri whined thrusting his hips up, “Alpha…” 

“What do you need, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, placing his hand on Yuuri’s cock. “Do you need me to get you to come?” 

Yuuri nodded, “Please, alpha, please.”

Viktor’s pupils expanded, “Are you sorry for what you did?” 

Tears welled in Yuuri’s eyes, “I’m sorry, alpha. I️ know I'm yours but I️ still disobeyed. I’m sorry I’m a terrible omega.”

Viktor panicked, knowing full well how vulnerable omegas can be during an omegaspace. “No, you took your punishment. You did well, and you learned your lesson. You’re a good omega. Good omegas get to come.” Viktor jacked Yuuri off, tuning his thrusts to each movement of his hand. 

Yuuri let his head rest on Viktor shoulder, whimpering and moaning at the heightened sensations. The orgasm coming fast and hard as Yuuri tensed, whining loudly. Small ropes of come drench Viktor’s fist as Yuuri relaxes against The alpha’s chest. Viktor continued to pound into Yuuri while the omega whined softly, too tired and out of it to feel overstimulated. Viktor pulled Yuuri off his lap and back on the table. The alpha thrust into the omega with no abandon, chasing his white hot orgasm. Yuuri looked so submissive, so teary-eyed, Viktor had never been so turned on in his life. His orgasm hit him fast and hard, groaning as Yuuri tightened around Viktor for extra pleasure. Viktor emptied inside of Yuuri, holding his hips down filled the omega up. 

Yuuri’s eyes cleared, but his body was limp. “Viktor…” he mumbled. 

“I’m here, Yuuri,” Viktor smiled as he stroked the omega’s hair, “I️ know you learned your lesson. Now you know, you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is late because it’s twice as long as it’s supposed to be


End file.
